All I want for Christmas is carrots (and love)
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: It's everyone's favorite Arendelle family's first Christmas together and it has to be perfect. Elsa is driving herself crazy decorating, while Anna is driving herself crazy trying to figure out what to get Kristoff for Christmas. It's not any easier when he replies "carrots". Will everything be settled or will it crumble around them. Kristanna and sisterly love. One-shot.


**I don't own Frozen! If I did I would...Actually...I don't think I would change anything, except maybe Hans.**

**P.S. Fangirls, you know you love the sexy picture of Kristoff.**

* * *

It was Christmas in the snowy town of Arendelle. Children ran around excited, couples held hands, and all tried to stay warm. Of course, this excluded the Queen of the land, The Snow Queen Elsa, she was immune to the cold. However, she did love Christmas.

"Come on Anna!" Said Queen happily chimed grabbing her sister's arm, and dragging her to one of the castle's family rooms.

"Elsa, I think I can walk there myself." The redheaded princess muttered, more to herself than her sister. Once Elsa thought of something, that was it, no discussion.

"Sorry Anna, I'm just excited! This is our first Christmas together as a full family again!" It was true, Until a few months ago, Elsa had been in a self induced exile. The two of them had not done anything Christmas related for over fifteen years.

They reached the half decorated room, Elsa still dragging Anna by the wrist. A large evergreen tree stood fifteen feet tall in this particular room, it currently had no decorations on it. Boxes of assorted decorations from the nearby stores littered every part of the ground.

"Wow, you really went all out on getting decorations." Anna said, stunned by the sheer amount of the stuff.

"Yeah, well I wanted this to be special."

"Me too...We should get the boys before we do anything. They are part of this family now too." Anna smiled at the thought.

Elsa smiled too, "Sounds perfect! You go get them, and I will get started here."

"Ok I will be back..." A thought came back to her mind, something she wanted to ask her sister about earlier. "Hey Elsa..."

"Yeah?" The Queen was already headfirst in a box of tinsel.

"What should I get Kris for Christmas?"

The Queen stood again, a strand of the silvery material hung quite un-regally from the side of her face. "I Don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure...All I know is that it has to be extra special."

"Why don't you ask him what he wants, and then you can step it up from there?"

"Ok, I'll try." The Princess left for the stables where she knew her Fiancé would be.

Elsa smiled as she left, Anna could be pretty ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

Anna was right, Kristoff and Sven were in the Stables.

"Here you go buddy." The blond ex- Ice Harvester told his Reindeer friend, giving him a carrot.

"Thanks Pal!" Kristoff replied, pretending to be Sven. Sven gave him a look that seemed to be questioning his lifelong friend's sanity.

"Hey guys!" Anna said walking in on her new family.

"Hey darling." He walked over and kissed her. "What's up?"

"Elsa wants to start decorating for Christmas. I thought you would like to come."

"Sounds great, come on Sven." This was her chance.

"Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

He seemed surprised by the question. He looked like he was deep in thought, then a coy smile filled his face.

"Anna. All I want for Christmas..." he reached behind him, " is carrots." he held one in his hand.

"Carrots?" Anna was not just surprised, she was confused. Who asks for carrots?

"Yep. All I want."

"Um...ok..."

"Come on, Elsa's waiting." he walked away quite happy with Sven in tow.

Now what was she to do? It's not like she wanted to give her love carrots.

* * *

When the three of them reached the room they were supposed to be decorating, they were shocked (except for Sven, he is hard to impress). Elsa had already decorated everything but the tree with the most beautiful ensemble. Silver and icy blue filled the room, dabbled in spots with actual icicles and frost.

"Elsa...This is...incredible." Anna said, gazing at every possible spot she could.

"Wow..." Is all Kristoff had to say about it.

"You like it?" Elsa said shyly, rubbing her arm.

"Like it? I freaking love it!" Anna ran over and hugged her sister. "This is the Christmas I have always dreamed of."

"Me too."

"Let's start on the tree." Kristoff suggested, grabbing a box of decorations.

"They all worked happily, chatting and helping each other as a family. Even Sven pushed boxes to them. For the highest branches, Elsa created pillars of ice and snow to climb them to the top. After hours of delicate work they were done, all that remained was the star for the top.

"I have an amazing idea! I will be back in a few hours." Kristoff said grinning, he sprinted out of the room to who knows where.

"So..." Elsa started, as they waited for their mysterious friend. "What did Kris say about the gift?"

"Carrots."

"Excuse me?"

"He told me that he wants carrots for Christmas."

"That's...odd."

"Tell me about it, what am I going to do now?"

"Did you ever consider giving him carrots?" the Queen asked, just a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you serious? That is not nearly special enough for such a special day!"

"Yeah...But it's what he wants."

"I'm not so sure, he gave me this mischievous smile when he said it. I think he wants something else, but what?"

"Anna...I am a Queen not a counselor. I have no more advice for you." She smiled at her Sister's expense. "So, Kristoff will be gone for a few hours, what do you want to do?"

Anna was too sidetracked to really gave an answer, she gave a half shrug.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The Queen asked. She would bring back their lost time in one way or another.

Anna grinned, that always brought her to full attention. "Yes!" They raced off, being the kids they should have once been.

* * *

By the time Kristoff made it back, the two sisters were already wiped out.

"Hey! What did you guys do?" Kristoff greeted as he took off his coat and boots.

"Stuff we should have done a long time ago." Anna replied simply, "Where did you go?"

"It's a surprise." He retorted simply. "Elsa, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure." She stood up and walked to her future brother-in-law. He whispered something in her ear, and showed her something in his hand. She smiled and nodded, running off to do whatever he asked.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, kissing her Fiancé.

"You'll see." There was something wrong in her face, she was worried. "What's wrong?" His face filled with concern.

"I...I Just, I just don't know what to give you for Christmas! I know you said you wanted carrots, but I want this to be extra special!" She was about to continue but Kris put a hand to her mouth.

"Are you still hung up on that?" Anna nodded, he smiled. "Anna, I only want carrots because I already have everything else I want or need." her eyes went wide, and filled with tears. "I have the most amazing woman in the world at my side, my lifelong friend on the other, and an incredible Sister-in-law as well. All I ever wanted for Christmas was a family, and you already gave me that."

"Oh Kris..." A tear went down her cheek and she kissed him once more.

"Now that that is all settled, Elsa should be done by now."

As if on cue The Queen walked in holding an extremely intricately cut hunk of ice. It was shaped like an eight pointed star, with delicate swirls and markings covering it. A piece was missing from the center.

"Oh Elsa, that's better than I could have ever imagined!" He walked over and took it from her, kissing her on the cheek.

He pulled something from his pocket. It was a small pulsing blue crystal that filled the missing spot perfectly. So he had gone to see the Trolls then.

With the Queen's help, Kristoff gently placed the star on the very top of the deep green tree. Inside the star, the gem twinkled, matching the rest of Elsa's decorations beautifully.

"Oh Kris, it's perfect."

She held out her arms, Kris nestled into her right arm, while Elsa did the same of the left. Sven trotted over and wiggled in between them. Their family was complete.

They had everything they ever wanted as they looked at the twinkling icy star.

-END-

* * *

**Hey there, I hope you liked this. I am new at this kind of writing, so it would be very helpful if you left me a review. Thank you.**

**-Don't let the frostbite bite,**

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
